Never Wanna Leave You
by LadyOfSorrows77
Summary: Arthur Way sin saber podia llegar a ser una obsesion...la obsesion de una chica que no piensa jamas dejarlo ir, no tras la historia que sin saber el ha marcado, Ella "lo ama", pero el no lo sabe...ella haria todo por el, pero no siempre el termino "todo" es el mejor Gerard Arthur Way)


**Never wanna leave you**

Camine por el Bosque manchada de sangre y tierra, mis manos aun sostenían el cuchillo con el que le había quitado la vida a esa inmunda, ella había lastimado a lo que yo más amaba, lo utilizaba y yo no podía dejarlo así…no si podía evitarlo, es que lo amo tanto que me duele, solo pensar en el hace que mi corazón lata hasta que querer salir por mi garganta, observe el riachuelo que se encontraba frente a mi, sus tranquilas aguas parecían llamarme, tire el cuchillo y me saque los pantalones y proseguí con mi camiseta de a cuadros gris que llevaba puesta, me saque los tenis y tras acercarme más me zambullí en ella, tome aire y me decidi por flotar viendo al cielo, tras un rato opte por salir y tras tomar mi ropa y remojarla en agua me la coloque de nuevo, camine con poca prisa, total nadie esperaría por mi en casa…mi madre estaría follandose a alguien en los sucios baños de un bar y estaba segura que en lo ultimo que pensaría seria en su hija de 16 años, al ver mi casa un poco cerca corri hacia ella, tras abrir me dirigi fugazmente a mi habitación para cambiarme, me meti bajo la ducha aun con ropa y lentamente me la quite, aun no tenia prisa, me sente el la baldosa de la ducha dejando el agua caer sobre mi.

Odiaba la escuela, era la cosa más horrible a la que tenia que acudir, aunque con tal de huir de la puta de mi madre era capaz de llegar temprano, bueno...ahora tenia una razón más, una que tenia nombre, ojos, un par de piernas, dos brazos y un trasero de ensueño…aunque el ni siquiera supiera de mi existencia, pero ¿Quién tomaria en cuenta a una niña dos grados menor? Sobre todo si se es como el, tan hermoso y perfecto, maldita perfeccion…la muy perra no había ni querido sonreírme, en cambio a el lo había bendecido, suspire y movi la cabeza para salir de mis ensoñaciones matutinas, camine con parsimonia hasta mi locker y tras meter mis libros a mi maleta como si tuviera los siglos por delante me dirigi a mi salón.

-¿Has sabido de Julie?-oí a alguien nombrando a la actual difunta, solo pude pensar en que estaba en un lugar muuuuuy lejano a este, avance debido a que la fila del almuerzo se movio, espere hasta llegar y tras pedir un emparedado de pollo y recibir una porción de porquería en mi plato Sali de ahí, me encamine hacia la maquina de bebidas y coloque el dinero en la ranura, apreté el botón para pedir una soda, pero no salió

-¡Genial!-me dije a mi misma

-Disculpa…¿esta todo bien?-casi chillo al oír esa voz a mis espaldas, trate de no alterarme ¿Qué pensaría el de mi?

-Emmm-respira-bueno…no sale

-Espera-se acerco y se quedo a mi costado derecho, observo la maquina con seriedad e hizo un puchero de concentración con el que casi me derrito, puso sus manos al costado para después mover la maquina un poco, golpeo el metal y un "trac" se escucho-¡Bebida servida!-me sonrio y yo me perdi en sus ojos verdes…¡Joder! Este tío es sumamente perfecto, sabia que el no me reconocería, era la chica a la que Cristian (un amigo suyo) había tirado a un charco, el me había rescatado como si se tratase de un cuento y en ese momento supe que yo lo quería a el y a nadie más, pero era una mocosa, una niña rara, una desadaptada y en cambio el era mi contrario-adios chica soda-y desapareció de mi vista, vi su cabello negro ondearse mientras se marchaba y lance un suspiro sonoro…Juro jamás dejar de amarlo, no después de lo que ha pasado

_Observe a las chicas vomitando y a los chicos manoseando a las mismas, no sabia que hacia aquí, pero bueno…aquí estaba, no se como logre que mi amiga Salma (la única) me convenciera de venir, era una tipa fiesta de tipos mayores y yo aquí…sin nada que hacer._

_-Toma-Sal (como la llamaba de cariño) me paso un vaso rojo, bebi de un tiro y casi lo escupo, un chico que se encontraba pasando solo se rio-Bebelo Ele_

_-Sabe horrible_

_-Esto es para gente grande ¿quieres verte como una niñita?-negue-hazlo entonces-asenti y segui bebiéndolo, otro vaso le siguió y me sentí algo mareada_

_-Quiero ir al baño-le dije con una mano en la frente, pero ella no me hizo caso, camine en busca del preciado baño y me adentre en una habitación donde unos chicos se encontraban entregándose a la pasión, Sali rápido de ahí y tras entrar a varias habitaciones, termine en una que se encontraba oscura, palpe y nada, parecía vacia, pero no era tan pequeña como un armario, me di la vuelta para salir cuando la puerta se abrió y se cerro al entrar alguien, respire asustada, no sabia quien era y me encontraba sola y en no muy buenas condiciones-Vayase-susurre aunque la música era lo suficientemente fuerte para que no escuchara aquel sujeto, camine con dirección a la puerta, pero una mano me detuvo_

_-¿Te vas?-esa voz…¡mi Dios!_

_-¿Arthur?_

_-¿Te conozco?_

_-Emm…no…no-ni siquiera sabia porque mentia, aunque ciertamente era una mentira a medias, yo lo conocía pero el no a mi_

_-Oh…lamento si te incomodo-me solto y sentí mi cuerpo casi gritar un "¡No!"…no quería que me soltara_

_-No me incomodas_

_-Bueno…soy un borracho en una fiesta tipo orgia, que te ha tomado de la mano y no te ha dejado irte…así que bueno…-me acerque a el y estampe mis labios con los suyos, ni siquiera estaba razonando y todo lo hacia sin pensar, crei que me alejaría, pero no lo hizo, movio sus labios sobre los mios y me tomo de las caderas para profundizarlo, ¡Dios! Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca y yo solo pude tomarlo del cuello, nos separamos para tomar aire_

_-Callate-le dije al ver que iba a hablar y me lance de nuevo a su boca, tomo mi espalda y me apego más a el, minutos después sus manos exploraban bajo mi blusa, lo deje porque después de todo eso me gustaba, no paso mucho y el comenzó a levantarla, de nuevo lo deje, me saco la blusa y acaricio mi espalda, yo solo lo besaba, nunca había besado a alguien, menos me había encerrado nunca con un muchacho y ahora estaba con Él, beso mi cuello de una manera humeda, sentia su lengua pasearse por mis homeoplatos y yo solo suspiraba sonoramente, me fue empujando y yo solo intentaba seguirle el ritmo, nos quedamos sobre cargados en una pared, yo contra la pared y atrapada entre sus brazos, besaba mi cuello con desesperación, tomo mis manos y las quito de su cuello, las coloco en su pecho y beso mi boca_

_-Quitamela-me dijo pegado a mis labios, asentí sin entender y después comprendi que se refería a su playera, abri sus botones con torpeza y el en un movimiento la tiro lejos, acaricie su pecho desnudo mientras el se dedicaba a besar mi cuello y a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja arrancándome miles de suspiros, bajo sus manos a mi pantalones y comenzó a desabrocharlos, no tenia miedo…la adrenalina corria por mi ser, hice lo mismo con el suyo, me beso con pasión de nuevo y sus manos me despojaron de mis pantaletas, no supe cuando pero el en un movimiento rápido me penetro, agarre sus hombros con dureza, era primeriza y me dolio, pero era él y me gustaba, estaba con la espalda contra la pared, semi alzada por el, el se movia de arriba a abajo con fiereza y yo lo besaba, el mordía, metia, exploraba en mi boca y yo me dejaba, sentí la parte baja de mi estomago contraerse y pronto me encontré en el paraíso, miles de colores frente a mi, algo único e inigualable, el genero un gruñido y yo un gemido y me solto, pego su cara a mi hombro sudoroso y respiro agitadamente._

El nunca supo quien fue, pero yo si…y eso me era suficiente, esa noche se quedaría en mi mente para siempre y la mantendría conmigo toda la vida.

Ademas que yo era de el, el seria para mi…estábamos destinados para siempre y aunque el lo ignoraba yo lo sabia, haría todo por estar con el, lo procuraba y lo amaba con todo mi ser, el había sido el primero y seria el único, yo lo protegería y por eso cuando supe que la tal Julie (que andaba con el) lo dejo y después se tiro a su vecino no dude en cobrársela…nadie lo lastimaría, no mientras yo viviera

_La mire saliendo de la casa del vecino de mi amado Arthur acomodándose la ropa y sonriendo ¡había terminado con el hace 2 dias y ya se revolcaba con otro!, según sabia por Sal lo hacia incluso cuando andaban juntos…que asco, por eso había decidido asustarla o enseñarle…llevaba un cuchillo de caza algo pequeño escondido en mi pantalón, la segui con cautela, su casa quedaba al otro lado del Bosque y sabia que tomaria el atajo que era un camino trazado que lo atravesaba, me escondia tras los arboles, yo era muy silenciosa (cosa que a mi madre le molestaba), camine con cuidado de no ser vista y me adentre a aquel atajo tras ella, sin darme cuenta pise una rama que al quebrarse provoco un ruido algo sonoro_

_-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto volteándose e iluminando con su llavero con lámpara-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!-grito, decidi salir, de todas formas mi intención era ser vista-Ah…eres tu niña rara…¿Qué haces aquí?...¿Vienes siguiéndome? Pareciera que es cierto lo que dicen de ti, que eres lesbiana, si notaba que solias mirarme_

_-No te miraba a ti-susurre_

_-¿Ah no?...claro…vete ¡shu!...iug estar a tu lado me da cosa…me voy-se dio la vuelta y rápido me pose tras de ella, yo era un poco más alta que ella, realmente era baja de estatura, pero era una zorra así que todos los chicos la querían, fuera alta o no_

_-No he terminado_

_-Alejate-se intento alejar pero la sostuve con más fuerza, saque la navaja y se la mostre-¿Que…que haces con eso niña?, es peligroso, suéltame_

_-Nop…¿sabes?-la voltee para mirarla a la cara-esto aun no termina…"niña"_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-dijo temerosa_

_-De ti nada…lo lastimaste, ¿por qué dejar a alguien tan hermoso como el? ¿Eh?_

_-¿De quien…de Arthur me estas hablando?_

_-No eres tan tonta después de todo, responde-coloque la navaja en su mejilla_

_-e…e…no lo amaba_

_-¿por que?-la pase lentamente por su cara_

_-No me gustaba estar con el…estuve con el porque…era lo mejor_

_-¿Interes?_

_-Algo así…pero el esta mejor así, se…se recuperara_

_-¿Por que lo engañabas?_

_-No se de que me hablas_

_-¡no mientas!-grite provocándole un rasguño en la mejilla_

_-Yo…yo…el…¡no lo amaba! ¡no me gustaba estar con el!-grito asustada-déjame ir-balbuceo_

_-¡Zorra! ¡el gustaba de ti! ¡zorra!_

_-¡No me importa! ¡era tan idiota! ¡no lo vale!-dijo asustada, vi la sinceridad en sus ojos y mi odio por ella creció_

_-¡Puta!-grite y la navaja corto su cuello-¡Zorra! ¡no lo merecías!-oia sus gritos de piedad, pero yo solo movia la navaja por su cuerpo, hicce una incisión de su vientre a sus pechos y chillo de dolor, la tire al piso y con fiereza la clave en su hombro, chillo tal puerco, tome la navaja de nuevo-¡no merecías tenerlo! ¡no merecías su mirada!-y la clave en uno de sus ojos, tome su cabeza para mantenerla quieta y con agilidad retire el ojo del conducto, grito de dolor, y sentí sus manos pelear con mi cuerpo por dejarla, solo sentí cuando recibi un golpe en la cara con un objeto duro y me levante rápidamente, con una piedra me había atacado-¡corre! ¡porque si te encuentro te ira peor!-me rei y camine, conocía el Bosque muy bien, años de esconderme aquí que me sabia a la perfeccion los planos, escuche algo caer y no tarde en verla en el piso, agarrándose de las raíces de los arboles, al verme se volteo y se arrastro por la tierra mirándome con su único ojo, se limpiaba la sangre que el agujero en su cara expulsaba y respiraba con dificultad, tomo una rama y la movio enfrente suyo como si aquello la fuera a proteger, la tome de una pierna y con un movimiento la deje acostada, me sente en su abdomen y le provoque un corte en la yugular con cuidado de no dañarla por completo, me levante y observe como se llevaba sus manos con desesperación al cuello del cual brotaban chorros de sangre y espere hasta ver como de su cuerpo escapaba su vida._

-¡Oh Dios mio!-grito una mujer que había perdido a su perro y se había adentrado en el Bosque, se tapo la boca y cerro los ojos, su perro se encontraba al lado del cadáver de una mujer rubia en un estado terrorífico-¡Lockie ven aquí!-grito, el perro se acerco a ella y la mujer lo cargo-¡Jonh!-llamo a su esposo, un hombre de mediana edad apareció-llama a la policía-se lanzo contra este y aquel hombre la abrazo alejándola de ahí

Lo mire dormir, era tan bello, su cabello negro se encontraba revuelto por su cara, acaricie su cabeza con dulzura y el se movio

-¿Quién eres tu?-me dijo aun somnoliento, le sonreí-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-Te amo Arthur

-Lo lamento no te conozco

-Te amo…te ame aquella noche y lo hago aun…amo cuando sonries, amo cuando te quedas absorto en tus pensamientos, amo tu cabello, amo todo de ti…amo que hayas sido el primero

-Yo no te conozco-el se levanto y se quedo sentado sobre la cama-deberias irte-la puerta se abrió y una policía entro y me apunto con su pistola

-Alejate de el Elene…no hagas nada

-¿Qué esta pasando?-inquirio el confundido

-Lleveme…no me importa…porque lo amo-ella me tomo y con otra persona me pusieron las esposas-¡Te amo Arthur!...siempre…¡no importa Julie! ¡te amo!

-¿Qué paso con Julie?-dijo con voz temblorosa

-¡esta muerta amor mio!-le grite, me miro con horror

-No…no ¡no!...¿Por que?-lo mire confundida, sentia como me arrastraban lejos de su habitación y mi corazón se partió al verlo llorar por ella, en un movimiento corri hacia el

-¡no puedes quererla! ¡no! ¡TE AMO!-me tire contra el y después sentí mi vida escapando de mi cuerpo tras escuchar un arma descargarse y solo pude susurrar antes de cerrar mis ojos-_Nunca te dejare ir…_


End file.
